Edward et Mary
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Mary est morte. Mr Hyde doit vivre avec. Jekyll l'a tuée mais c'est lui le monstre. A l'asile où il s'est installé une nouvelle patiente arrive. Elle lui fait penser à Mary. Mais ce n'est pas Mary.


Bonjour camarades !

Tout d'abord cet OS contient des spoils de la saison 6 !

Entre deux relectures de ma fanfiction Hunger Gmaes qui me prends énormément de temps et d'énergie (Si si je vous assure), j'ai décidé de faire une pause pour me consacrer à Once Upon A Time. Plus particulièrement au Dr Jekyll et à Mr Hyde, Mary et les autres personnages autour de cette histoire dans la série. Ils nous ont quitté trop tôt dans la série et je l'ai _très_ mal pris. J'était toumbée sous le charme des personnages, surtout Mr Hyde, que je soupçonnais de ne pas être aussi mauvais que le final de la saison 5 le présentait. Tout ça pour qu'au final on nous balance encore des personnages Disney (Alors pour les clampins au fond je rappelle que OUAT est une série sur les contes de fées et non Disney. Les oeuvres de Disney sont des adaptations de ces œuvres et si on en croit la série Walt Disney est lui même un auteur.) J'adore Disney mais là j'en avais juste marre de voir une énième arrivée d'un personnage Disney dans la série. Et puis je trouvais que le thème soulevé par l'oeuvre L'étrange cas du docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde était superbe. Le bien, le mal qui sommeille en nous. Jusqu'où peut-on aller pour séparer nos mauvais côtés de nos bon côtés ? Et puis la romance entre Mr Hyde et Mary était très belle. Alors oui j'étai très en colère quand ils ont fait partir Mr Hyde.

Du coup l'autre nuit, alors que je peinais à dormir, j'ai eu une idée d'OS sur Mr Hyde qui me trottait dans la tête mais il fallait que je trouve un contexte et des personnages à intégrer. J'avais d'abord songé à ajouter des persos inventés quand je me suis souvenue de l'univers dont Mr Hyde est originaire: l'Angleterre victorienne, une période très prolifique en littérature anglaise. Et j'ai tout de suite établis une connexion avec un chef d'oeuvre de la littérature anglaise, j'ai nommé Jane Eyre, de Charlotte Brontë. Pourquoi et comment ? Je vous explique tout avant de commencer la lecture parce que c'est assez important pour comprendre la suite de l'histoire. Au Pays des Histoires Cachées, Mr Hyde dirige un asile. Il y a donc des personnes instables, folles. Et où puis-je trouvé un personnage atteint de folie dans un livre ? Dans plusieurs? Mais je me suis souvenue de la femme de Mr Rochester dans Jane Eyre. Gardée par une femme qui s'appelle Grace Poole. L'assistant de Mr Hyde s'appelle Poole. Il y a aussi un Poole dans le roman de Stevenson. J'ai décidé d'inverser les genres et de faire des deux personnages une seule et même personne. De plus même si Edward Rochester n'appairait pas dans mon OS il est plusieurs fois évoqué. Et dans le roman de Stevenson, Mr Hyde s'appelle Edward... deux coïncidences qui m'ont été très utiles pour écrire la suite de l'OS.

Sinon je fais référence à d'autres œuvres de fictions que j'affectionne. Je vous laisse trouver et deviner, vous aurez les réponses à la fin (et vous trichez pas !)

L'OS est rating M pour mention de langage cru et de scènes de sexe explicites. C'est aussi un de mes premiers OS de ce genre, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plus ou pas, ce qui n'a pas été ou quoi que ce soit !

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Je ne gagne rien: Tout l'univers de OUAT appartient à Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis, Jane Eyre à Charlotte Brontë, Antoinette Bertha Mason est aussi la propriétée de Jean Rhys, Mr Hyde et le Dr Jekyll appartiennent à R.L Stevenson

* * *

 _« Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes. Dans leurs excès ils meurent, tels la poudre et le feu que leurs baisers consument. »_

Roméo et Juliette, Acte II, scène VI, W. Shakespeare

* * *

Une douleur vive parcouru le corps du Dr Jekyll. Tout son corps semblait comme en proie à un brasier ardent. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ses os, sa chair brûlaient, se consumaient. Il savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Le monstre allait prendre sa place. Le monstre qui lui servait d'alter-ego reprenait le dessus sur lui. Il l'avait su dès que Poole, l'assistant de Mr Hyde, c'était ainsi que son double maléfique se nommait, avait été le chercher pour le conduire dans le bureau du directeur de l'asile où Mr Hyde s'était imposé directeur. Sans ménagement l'assistant l'avait forcé à avaler le sérum bleu et aussitôt l'avait relâché en se tenant à une distance respectable de lui. Même si Poole était l'assistant de Hyde, il le craignait lui aussi. Puis finalement la douleur s'estompa et Jekyll se sentit partir, dépossédé de son propre corps. Mr Hyde entrait dans la place.

Il se releva tant bien que mal. Mr Hyde avait beau être plus fort, plus résistant qu'un être humain ordinaire, les effets de la transformation par le sérum lui procurait toujours d'intenses douleurs auxquelles il doutait s'habituer un jour. Mais qu'importe, n'importe quelle douleur n'était pas comparable à la sienne. A cette douleur. Celle d'avoir perdu Mary. Par la faute de Jekyll elle était morte. Et tout le monde pensait qu'il était le meurtrier, le monstre. Et désormais il était exilé dans un endroit inconnu, avec d'autres parias, d'autres âmes perdues. Dirigeant un asile remplis de personnes instables, hystériques, encore plus parias que les autres habitants du Pays des Histoires Cachées. Qu'importe, Mr Hyde aimait bien cet endroit. Il lui semblait se reconnaître parmi les silhouettes faméliques qui déambulaient dans les couloirs, les regards vides et les cheveux hirsutes de patients qui avaient sombré dans la folie. Eux aussi avaient perdu quelque chose.

Il se redressa et fixa Poole qui le regardait l'air mi-craintif, mi-peiné.

« Pourquoi m'as tu dérangé cette fois ci ?

\- Je crois que c'est le moment Monsieur. Elle n'en n'a plus pour longtemps… elle... »

La voix de son assistant se brisa. Mr Hyde ne pu lui même s'empêcher de baisser la tête et de ressentir un pincement au cœur.

« J'arrive tout de suite. Laisse moi juste le temps de me changer. »

Poole acquiesça et sortit de la pièce pour attendre dans le couloir. Hyde se dépêcha d'enfiler son costume habituel et de nouer sa cravate. Un costume riche mais aussi austère qui collait parfaitement à sa personnalité et à sa responsabilité. Puis il sortit et se dirigea vers l'une des chambres, suivit de près par Poole.

Ce n'était pas une chambre comme les autres. Déjà elle était mise à part des autres chambres habituelles pour les patients. Elle était plus grande, plus éclairée, plus confortable. Tout ça pour une seule personne. Poole ouvrit la porte et se hâta d'ajouter du charbon dans la cheminée pour raviver le feu. Hyde attrapa un siège et se plaça à côté du lit, de meilleure qualité que les autres, où se trouvait allongé la patiente. Il ne savait même pas si elle s'était rendu-compte de leur présence. Il lui pris délicatement la main. Elle ne sursauta même pas. Elle resta immobile, allongée dans son lit, contemplant la plafond de ses grands yeux noirs, le regard vide. Sa main était brûlante. Poole le rejoignit et s'installa de l'autre côté. Il lui épongea le front avec un linge humide et frais.

« Antoinette… c'est moi Branwell. Et Mr Hyde. Tu m'entends ? Antoinette ? »

La voix de Poole tremblait. Mr Hyde ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Antoinette était la vie de Poole. Il n'en n'était pas amoureux loin de là, mais il éprouvait une affection particulière pour la patiente, comme si elle était sa fille ou sa sœur. Et puis Poole était censé être son protecteur.

Mais Antoinette ne semblait même plus reconnaître la voix de celui qui l'avait protégée, servie envers et contre tout. Il allait la perdre. En cet instant Mr Hyde ressentit un élan de compassion profond envers son assistant. Lui aussi allait perdre quelqu'un de très cher. Et puis il fallait l'avouer, Hyde se sentait lui aussi peiné à l'idée de perdre Antoinette. Parce qu'elle avait essayé de lui faire oublier sa peine, sans succès, elle avait au moins permis à Hyde de comprendre plusieurs choses sur lui même. Et à présent Antoinette allait les quitter.

 **oOo**

 **Quatre ans plus tôt**

Il avait été promu directeur de l'asile. Après un an de patience Hyde avait enfin réussi à se hisser au sommet de la hiérarchie. Ça n'avait pas été facile. L'ancien directeur, ou plutôt l'ancienne directrice, une nonne répondant au nom de sœur Rita, une femme austère et sèche, avait décidé de prendre sa retraite et de confier la responsabilité de l'asile à Mr Hyde. Il lui en avait fallut du temps pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Mais Hyde était quelqu'un de patient. Il avait donc tenu son rôle d'assistant dévoué durant plusieurs mois, se pliant au règles strictes de la nonne, allant même jusqu'à battre lui même les patients désobéissants à sa place. Il fallait dire que sœur Rita n'était pas connue pour sa patience ou son sens de l'humour. Quand il avait débarqué dans ce pays inconnu, Mr Hyde avait d'abord essayé de comprendre où il se trouvait. Il avait erré dans les rues pendant quelques heures avant d'être pris d'une convulsion et de s'évanouir. Le Dr Jekyll s'était retrouvé encore plus perdu que lui, mais il fallait avouer qu'il s'était bien débrouillé. Il avait trouvé un appartement et un emploi à l'asile, devenant très vite l'employé chéri de sœur Rita. Il était tellement faible et manipulable que la sœur en avait fait son chien de service. Et Jekyll, quoi que craintif et obéissant, avait réussi à rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires à son sérum. Mr Hyde était revenu et s'était présenté comme une connaissance du Dr Jekyll, prêt à le seconder. La sœur n'avait jamais remarqué que les deux personnes n'étaient jamais présentes dans la même pièce en même temps. Elle avait tout d'abord détesté Hyde. Hyde et son franc parler, Hyde qui s'opposait à elle quand il trouvait qu'elle allait trop loin dans les punitions, Hyde qui remettait en cause ses croyances religieuses et qui trouvait un raisonnement logique dans le comportement des patients, qui se montrait parfois… compatissant envers eux. Mais il était compétent et apprécié de certains patients, en particulier cette femme atteinte de microcéphalie qui le suivait partout dès qu'il entrait dans son champs de vision.

Sœur Rita le détestait. Elle avait sentit l'ambition qui se dégageait de cet homme imposant et couvert de balafres, au yeux injectés de sang et à la voix caverneuse. Un envoyé du Diable avait-elle pensé. Malheureusement son statut de directrice ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre lui. Elle pouvait décider de le renvoyer mais elle se serait heurtée à l'administration qui lui aurait demandé pourquoi renvoyer un employé aussi compétent. L'administration s'y serait opposée. Et elle avait du reconnaître qu'il était intelligent. Un peu trop même. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son bureau vide, puis un autre à son carton remplis de ses affaires. Mr Hyde n'allait pas tarder à faire son entrée. Il allait s'installer dans son bureau et aller y imposer sa loi. Elle ne pouvait se faire à cette idée. Mais depuis l'accueil de la dernière patiente, elle avait décider de baisser les bras. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir ce qui allait se passer avec cette enfant de douze ans. Hyde non plus d'ailleurs. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il assistait à ça et que son esprit cartésien allait être mis en proie au doute.

Tout d'abord une femme c'était présentée à l'asile en compagnie d'une autre femme et d'une petite fille. Sœur Rita et Hyde avaient tout de suite compris que la patiente allait être la petite fille. Elle avait un regard vide, mais aussi glacial. Elle se tenait droite, indifférente aux caresses de sa mère. L'autre femme semblait être une sorte de professeur particulière. Elles étaient inquiètes. La petite Regan, si douce, si gentille et qui passait son temps libre à faire des animaux en argile était possédée. La première réaction de Mr Hyde avait été de leur rire au nez, mais il s'était retenu en voyant l'air sérieux des deux femmes et de l'aura inquiétante qui se dégageait de la petite fille au moment où la mère avait évoqué le démon. Il s'était ensuite rabroué. Les démon ça n'existait pas. La petite devait sûrement être atteinte d'un mal mental qu'on ne connaissait pas. Il y avait une explication scientifique derrière. Puis ses souvenirs l'avaient rappelé quelques années en arrière, quand un autre démon, aux yeux jaunes et à la peau écailleuse l'avait condamné à vivre ici de sa voix aiguë et moqueuse. Il avait déglutit quand la petite s'était mise à le fixer en souriant.

Pendant quelques jours rien ne s'était passé d'anormal avec elle. Pas d'incidents. Elle se contentait juste de dessiner dans son coin et de jouer avec une planche de Ouija qu'elle avait réussi à apporter avec elle. Le Dr Jekyll, poussé par la curiosité, avait voulu voir ce qu'elle traficotait avec. Elle avait la main posée sur une sorte de petit palet et elle posait une question à voix haute. Ensuite le palet se déplaçait, non, elle déplaçait le palet vers les lettres disposées en arc pour former un mot. Elle allait trop vite pour que Jekyll puisse y comprendre quelque chose. Puis elle s'était arrêtée, se raidissant comme si elle avait sentit quelque chose. Lentement cette fois-ci elle déplaça le palet vers différente lettres, plusieurs fois.

Un cri de stupéfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il compris ce que Regan était en train « d'écrire ».

 _Vous m'avez tué Henry._

Puis Regan s'était levée et elle avait face à Jekyll. Elle ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Un autre cri sortit de la gorge du docteur. C'était la voix de Mary.

« Vous m'avez tué Henry »

Et elle s'était mise à uriner sur le sol. Le soir même elle avait été enfermée dans une cellule. Le docteur Jekyll n'avait pas raconté toute l'histoire à Sœur Rita. Mais à présent c'était Hyde qui se tenait là, devant le lit où était solidement sanglée Regan qui depuis l'incident, ne cessait de hurler et de se débattre. Les piqûres n'avaient eu aucun effet. Sœur Rita avait été cherché plusieurs médecins qui n'avaient pu expliquer son comportement. Au comble du désespoir, la nonne avait été quémander un prêtre. Deux hommes en soutane avaient fait irruption dans la pièce au moment ou Regan semblait s'être enfin calmée. Avant que ses yeux ne deviennent entièrement blanc et qu'un rugissement animal, un croisement entre un croassement de crapaud et un mugissement de taureau ne sorte de sa gorge. Un flot de jurons et de propos blasphématoires étaient sorties sa bouche avec une voix qui semblait sortir d'ailleurs. Pour sœur Rita et les deux prêtres, aucun doute, Regan était possédée. Pour les autres elle était juste hystérique. Pour Hyde… le doute subsistait. Pour Jekyll Regan était possédée. Qui d'autre aurait pu savoir ce qu'il avait fait à Mary mis à part lui même et Hyde ?

L'exorcisme avait duré plusieurs jours. Mr Hyde et le Dr Jekyll avaient été sollicités tour à tour pendant les séances pour surveiller la santé de Regan. Plus les prêtres lançaient de l'eau bénite et récitaient les versets de la Bible, plus le visage de la petite fille devenait hideux. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Et entre deux insultes proférées en latin ou dans une langue inconnue, Regan, le démon se tournait vers Jekyll ou Hyde pour lui lancer une insulte, quelque chose de déstabilisant.

« Docteur Jekyll ou Mister Hyde. En voilant un étrange cas ! »

« Trop faible ! »

« Tu l'as tuée n'est ce pas ? Un couard comme toi, j'en reviens pas ! »

« Elle est morte. Ta petite chérie est morte. Elle est en train de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine ! Je peux sentir sa chair putride d'ici ! Les asticots sont en train de dévorer sa chatte ! T'en pense quoi hein ? Tu pourra plus jamais fourrer ta queue la dedans maintenant ! Elle était confortable j'espère ? »

« Pourquoi a tu fais ça Henry ? Espèce de salaud ! C'était Hyde que jamais pas toi ! »

Plusieurs fois les deux hommes avaient du sortir de la pièce pour éviter de s'effondrer ou de n'en s'en prendre au démon qui n'attendait que ça. Puis un jour, alors que les prêtres avaient demandé à Hyde de sortir, le démon s'en était allé. Les hurlements de Regan avaient alors retentis, puis un bruit de verre brisé. Le personnel avait découvert une petite fille acculée dans un coin de la pièce, agitée de sanglots violents. Le plus âgé des prêtres gisait dans une marre de sang. Une fenêtre était brisée. L'autre prêtre se trouvait en bas, la tête retournée. Morts. Regan était rentrée chez elle. Et sœur Rita avait démissionné parce que ce qu'elle venait de vivre dépassait l'entendement. Le démon savait ce qu'elle avait fait alors qu'elle vivait dans le monde sans magie. Elle avait renversé une petite fille avec sa voiture et avais pris la fuite. Et elle s'était retrouvée ici, sans trop savoir comment. Maintenant elle devait partir. Elle pouvait encore sentir sa présence dans son dos.

Mr Hyde entra dans le bureau. Sœur Rita finissait de rassembler ces derniers effets personnels. Il essaya de prendre un air triomphant. Sœur Rita tenta de reprendre son air revêche. Une poignée de main ferme et brève en guise d'adieu. La porte claque. Des bruits des pas qui s'éloignent. Hyde s'effondre sur le plancher et pleure. Il pleure toutes les larmes retenues depuis que le démon qui s'est logé dans Regan lui a balancé toutes ses horreurs sur lui et sur Mary. Qui lui a rappelé que Mary était morte. Que son corps n'était plus. Qu'il était condamné à vivre avec l'assassin de sa bien-aimée. Mais que surtout il était terriblement seul.

 **oOo**

Deux mois plus tard, Mr Hyde avait reçu la visite de deux personnes. Un homme qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, à la peau noire et qui tenait fermement une jeune femme brune, débraillée, mais qui la regardait néanmoins avec une tendresse non dissimulée. La jeune femme ne le regardait pas, elle semblait intéressée par une mouche qui voletait dans la pièce. Branwell Poole expliquait à Hyde qu'Antoinette Bertha Mason, avait été envoyée ici par son mari, un certain Edward Rochester. Il n'arrivait plus à s'occuper d'elle. Alors il avait entendu parler d'un endroit comme celui là et il avait demandé à Poole de l'envoyer là bas et de veiller sur elle.

« Il a été obligé de se marier avec elle. Il a de l'affection pour elle mais ce n'est pas comme pour Madmoiselle Eyre… enfin il m'a demandé de rester avec elle, pour qu'elle ne se sente pas seule. Je servais sa mère avant. Je vous promets que je ne vous causerais pas d'ennuis. Je pourrais même vous aider. Mais laissez moi rester… Antoinette non ! »

Il s'était précipité vers elle alors qu'elle avait réussi à attraper la mouche pour la porter à sa bouche. Il lui pris le poignet pour l'empêcher d'avaler la mouche. Aussitôt Antoinette s'était mise à crier et à se débattre. Elle lui avait donné un violent coup de pied à Poole qui n'avait pas bronché. Il l'avait ensuite ceinturée en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Elle avait finit par se calmer et lâchait la mouche. Poole l'avait relachée prudemment. La laissant choir sur le sol, la moue boudeuse.

« Je suis désolé… c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je reste. Je sais comment la calmer. S'il vous plaît. »

Le regard de Hyde était passait de Poole à Antoinette plusieurs fois d'affilée. L'homme semblait être très attaché à Antoinette. Elle, pour sa part, avait abandonné sa moue boudeuse pour se balancer lentement d'avant en arrière en chantonnant.

« C'est d'accord. Mais vous devrez la surveiller étroitement. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec mes autres patients. Et pas question de venir m'importuner pour des broutilles.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Mr Hyde. Je me ferais discret. Et Antoinette n'embêtera personne ! N'est-ce pas que tu seras sage ? Tu le promets à Mr Hyde . Antoinette ? »

Antoinette continuait de chantonner. Poole posa prudemment une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta. Puis elle se lèva d'un seul coup comme si on l'avait piquée. Poole lui prit la main et répèta ses paroles, en la faisant tourner vers Mr Hyde.

« Antoinette sage. Antoinette sera sage pour Edward. C'est promis. »

Puis elle se mit à rire. Poole la conduisuit vers la sortie tandis que Mr Hyde appella un membre du personnel afin qu'il loge les deux nouveaux arrivants. Poole salua Mr Hyde. Antoinette lui adressa un petit signe de la main.

« A demain Edward. »

Puis elle disparaît de son champs de vision. Edward ? Elle doit sûrement parler de cet Edward Rochester. Lui il n'a pas de nom. Juste Mr Hyde. Mais il avoue bien aimer Edward.

 **oOo**

Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis que Branwell Poole et Antoinette Mason se sont installés à l'asile. Elle s'est montrée plutôt sage. Mis à part un soir où elle a refusé de manger, il n' a pas eu à s'en plaindre. En revanche il lui est de plus en plus difficile d'arriver à faire boire Jekyll du sérum à son insu. Il en verse dans sa soupe, dans son thé. Sur sa nourriture. Et il commençe à être à cours d'idées. Jekyll se montre de plus en plus méfiant.

Hannah, la femme microcéphale lui apporte un bouquet de fleurs. Il lui sourit gentiment. Il est très difficile, même pour quelqu'un comme lui d'être méchant envers elle. Il se demande même ce qu'elle fait ci. D'accord elle est difforme, elle est parfois lente d'esprit et il faut lui répéter plusieurs fois par jour de ne pas jouer avec l'eau des salles de bains. Mais dans l'ensemble Hannah est docile et même très serviable. Elle passe un temps fou dans la bibliothèque à lire des livres et à ranger consciencieusement par ordre alphabétique les ouvrages.

« Merci Hannah. Mais tu ne dois pas toucher aux fleurs sans permission. Tu le sais ?

\- Mr Jekyll dit que je peux. Il est très gentil. »

Ah ça oui, il peut se montrer gentil cet idiot, quand il le veux. Tout le monde adore le gentil Jekyll, l'ancien docteur devenu jardinier. Alors que tout le monde craint le terrible directeur Mr Hyde. Si ils savaient. Si ils savaient qui Jekyll était véritablement. Un monstre. C'était lui le monstre.

Hannah s'en va. Hyde laisse les fleurs sur son bureau et va faire un tour de l'asile. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des monde. Les patients les moins fous jouent aux cartes, aux échecs ou dessinent. Les plus dangereux sont enfermés dans des cellules et viennent s'approcher ou reculer à l'entente des pas du directeur.

« Quel bon à rien ce Norman ! Me faire subir ça à moi, sa propre mère! »

La voix féminine et frêle qui s'échappe de la gorge du garçon est troublante. Mr Hyde aimerait savoir comment il arrive à faire ça. En attendant Norman Bates reste enfermé derrière les barreaux. Ou Mme Bates, il ne sait pas exactement.

Un tour dans le jardin. Hannah confectionne un nouveau bouquet qu'elle court offrir à Poole et Antoinette qui se promènent dans le jardin. Les deux jeunes femmes rient. Mr Hyde s'approche du petit groupe.

« Bonjour Mr Hyde. Puis-je vous être utile ? - Poole, toujours aussi serviable. Ça en devient irritant parfois.

\- Bonjour. Je passais juste voir si tout allait bien.

\- Tout va bien. Antoinette est plus calme dehors. La nature doit l'apaiser.

\- Sur presque tous les patients à vrai dire. Mais gardez un œil sur elle.

\- J'ai la situation en main Monsieur…. Antoinette ? »

Elle s'est éloignée avec Hannah. Pas très loin. Elles ramassent des fleurs violettes et en ramènent une poignée, un peu écrasées. Hannah offre une fleur à tout le monde. Antoinette donne tout à Poole qui ne sait pas trop quoi faire de toutes ses fleurs. Mr Hyde s'apprête à partir quand Antoinette se plante devant lui en lui tendant une des fleurs violettes. Il l'a prend entre ses doigts, prudent, il ne veux pas la brusquer. Elle sourit. Un sourire très doux, qui lui rappelle Mary.

« C'est pour toi Edward ! »

Puis elle s'en va. Poole qui a tout suivis de la scène hésite entre rejoindre Mr Hyde et surveiller Antoinette qui est déjà repartie chercher des fleurs. Trop tard, Mr Hyde est déjà partit. Tant pis, il lui expliquerait une autre fois.

 **oOo**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Poole décide de fournir une explication à Mr Hyde. Il toque à son bureau. Personne ne réponds. Peut-être est-il rentré chez lui. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Poole aperçoit de la lumière sous la porte. Mr Hyde désire t-il être seul ? Il s'apprête à partir quand il entends un bruit sourd. Et si Hyde avait eu un accident ? Rien ne coûte d'aller vérifier après tout. Sans réfléchir, il ouvre la porte. La lampe du bureau de Mr Hyde brûle encore. En revanche la chaise est renversée. Mr Hyde aurait-il bu ? Poole contourne le bureau et il sursaute. Ce n'est pas Mr Hyde qui se trouve au sol, mais le Dr Jekyll, dans les habits du directeur en plus ! Que fait-il ici ? Il ne devrait pas être là ! Il n'est plus qu'un jardinier désormais. Il n'a rien de spécial contre lui. Il le trouve juste bien trop peureux, toujours à craindre tout et n'importe quoi. Et pour une raison que Poole ne s'explique pas, cette attitude l'énerve. Il relève Jekyll par le col.

« Que faites vous ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être là ? Et où est Mr Hyde ?

\- Je… je peux tout expliquer !

\- Vous avez intérêt ! Sinon je vais tout raconter au directeur ! »

Il relâche le jardinier. Il est furieux. Il ne sait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il éprouve de la reconnaissance envers Mr Hyde. Mais il ne sait pas pourquoi il se met dans cet état là. Enfin si un peu. Mr Hyde ressemble à Mr Rochester. Mr Rochester qui a abandonné Antoinette ici. Mais qu'il continue de respecter parce qu'il n'a pas eu le choix et que le mariage était voué à l'échec, qu'il n' a pas abandonné Antoinette tout de suite quand elle est devenue folle. Et qu'il se soucie encore d'elle.

Alors il écoute patiemment les explications du jardinier, même si il ne comprends strictement rien. Sérum ? Séparation du bon et du mauvais côté des gens ? Rumplequoi ? Il ne comprends rien ! Et que vient faire Mr Hyde là dedans ?

« Je… je vais vous montrer ! »

Je jardinier tremble, semble regretter ce qu'il va faire. Mais il comprends aussi qu'il n'a pas le choix. Face à Poole plus grand et plus fort que lui, il ne tient pas à se faire casser la figure.

Il se dirige vers une table où sont disposées plusieurs fioles, des alambics et des béchers. Plusieurs ingrédients disposés dans des petits bols. Jekyll en attrape et entreprends de les mélanger, d'un geste expert. Il observe la solution devenir bleue dans la fiole. Puis Jekyll porte la fiole à sa bouche et avale le liquide bleu d'une traite. Aussitôt il se tordit de douleur et se mit à hurler et à crier. Poole se précipita vers lui. Mais que faisait-il ? Était-il devenu fou lui aussi ? Alors que Poole s'apprêtait à aider le jardinier, il eu la surprise de le voir se transformer… en Mr Hyde ! Il ne comprenait plus rien ! Avec stupéfaction il observa le directeur se relever, haletant.

« Que se passe… Poole ! Que faites vous ici ?

\- Je… je voulais vous parler. Mais j'ai trouvé Jekyll, le jardinier dans votre bureau alors je lui ai demander ce qu'il fabriquait ici et il s'est mis à me parler de sérum… puis il a fabriqué une… une espèce de potion bleue et il s'est transformé en vous. Que ce passe t-il ? Je ne comprends rien ? Je suis en train de devenir fou c'est ça ? »

La panique commençait à gagner Poole. Peut-être qu'à force de vivre parmi les fous il le devenait lui même ?

« Non Poole. C'est une longue histoire… asseyez vous je vais tout vous raconter. »

Et Mr Hyde lui raconta tout.

Quand il eu finis, Poole regarda le sol fixement. Il essayait de tout enregistrer. Donc Jekyll et Hyde étaient la même personne. Et Hyde était le mauvais côté de Jekyll ? Il n'y croyait pas. Certes Mr Hyde n'était pas une personnalité des plus plaisante. Mais comme il s'était fait la réflexion plus tôt, il lui faisait penser à Mr Rochester, qui avait une personnalité qui pouvait blesser quand on y était pas habitué. Mais Mr Hyde veillait sur l'asile et les patients. Certes il lui arrivait de se montrer très sévère avec certains mais il ne levait pas la main sur eux. Les femmes étaient mieux traitées que dans certains asiles qu'il avait pu visiter où les pauvres finissaient par tomber enceintes sans le vouloir, laissées à la merci de médecins sans scrupules quand ce n'étaient pas les patients eux mêmes qui les avaient violées. Et Mr Hyde se montrait toujours gentil avec Hannah et Antoinette. Et puis il y avait l'histoire avec Mary… poussée de la fenêtre par Jekyll et qui avait laissé Hyde porter le chapeau. Un lâche voilà tout. Poole se releva et se dirigea vers la table où Mr Hyde gardait quelques verres et une carafe de Syrah. Il prit deux verres et sortit une flasque de sa veste. Il versa le whisky dans les verres et en tendit un à Mr Hyde, qui le prit, quelque peu étonné. Il avait eu le même regard vide que ses patients à la mention de Mary.

Poole but une gorgée de l'alcool ambré puis déclara :

« Vous n'êtes pas le monstre dans l'histoire Mr Hyde »

 **oOo**

Les mois s'écoulaient. Poole avait trouvé une nouvelle place auprès de Mr Hyde. Il l'aidait à forcer Jekyll à boire le sérum pour rappeler son très cher directeur auprès de lui. Avec ça, les conditions de vie d'Antoinette s'étaient grandement améliorées. Poole ne pouvait pas dire que lui et Mr Hyde étaient devenus amis. Mais ils étaient devenus des sortes d'alliés, de confidents en quelque sorte. Poole lui avait raconté son enfance dans une plantation, esclave sans espoir d'avenir. Puis l'abolition avait tout changé. Il était devenu libre mais par loyauté envers les Mason, il avait choisit de rester. Surtout qu'ils étaient assez gentils avec lui, en particulier la petite Antoinette qui lui quémandait toujours des chansons. La petite souffrait de l'absence d'amour de sa mère et de la franche hostilité des domestiques, tous d'anciens esclaves. Branwell haïssait lui aussi ses hommes blancs, riches qui avaient pris leurs terres et surtout leur liberté. Mais pourquoi détester une fillette ? Puis Poole avait raconté la triste vie d'Antoinette, l'incendie qui avait ravagé la maison, la mort de son frère, sa mère devenue folle… Branwell aurait voulu rester veiller sur elle mais il n'avait pas pu car elle avait été envoyée au couvent. Puis elle était revenue, fraîche jeune fille destinée à être mariée à un homme anglais, riche. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas aimé Mr Rochester. Le mariage avait été un échec. Antoinette sombrait dans la folie, comme sa mère. Mais Mr Rochester ne l'avait pas abandonnée quand il avait du revenir en Angleterre. Il lui avait même proposer de venir avec eux, à Thornfield. Il avait accepté, juste pour ne pas laisser Antoinette seule. Il s'occupait d'elle toute la journée. Mais c'était un travail bien fatiguant et il s'était mis à boire. Grande erreur parce que dans ces moments là, Antoinette s'échappait et Mr Rochester lui reprochait de ne pas s'occuper correctement de « Bertha ». C'était comme ça qu'il surnommait Antoinette. Tout aurait pu aller pour le mieux jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jane Eyre, la gouvernante. Dont Mr Rochester était follement tombé amoureux. On pouvait difficilement le lui reprocher. Mais il avait finit par demander Jane en mariage, après lui avoir couru après pendant un moment, la gouvernante était aussi difficile à capturer que de la fumée. Et le jour du mariage la vérité avait éclaté. Jane s'était enfuie. Mr Rochester était malheureux comme les pierres. Antoinette de plus en plus instable. Elle avait tenté de mettre le feu au manoir. De justesse elle s'en était sortie mais Mr Rochester avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester. Blessé, aveugle, malheureux, il avait fait envoyer Antoinette et Branwell loin d'ici. Et ils étaient arrivés dans ce curieux monde après avoir rencontré un curieux marchand qui vendait des haricots magiques. Il ne l'avait pas cru jusqu'à ce qu'Antoinette ne l'arrache des mains du marchand et ne le jette sur le sol. Un tourbillon s'était formés et ils avaient été emmenés ici.

Au Pays des Histoires Cachées.

Mr Hyde faisait sa ronde quotidienne quand Poole avait débarqué devant lui. Antoinette s'était échappée, une fois de plus. Et il n'avait même pas bu cette fois ci. Antoinette avait refusé de faire sa toilette et elle l'avait assommé avec un chandelier.

Maintenant il était à la recherche d'une femme folle qui devait sûrement être en train d'avaler des mouches dans un coin de l'asile. Si ce n'était pas pour Poole ou même juste pour Antoinette, Mr Hyde ne se serait même pas déplacé. Mais il aimait bien les deux personnes. De temps en temps Antoinette lui souriait et il avait l'impression de revoir Mary. Personne dans la buanderie. Ni dans les salles de bains. Poole cherchait dehors, elle était peut-être avec Hannah à faire des bonhommes de neige dans le jardin. Personne dans les cuisines. Un bruit de métal sur le sol le fit rebrousser chemin. Un petit cri apeuré. Mr Hyde retourna dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers la réserve. Antoinette était là , débraillée comme à son habitude. Elle avait renversé un sac de farine et elle avait sur elle, sur ses habits, dans les cheveux, sur son visage. Elle se tenait recroquevillée près de la porte, l'air penaud, cachant ses mains derrière son dos.

« Antoinette, tu n'as pas le droit de rester ici, tu le sais. Branwell te cherche partout. Il est inquiet.

\- Pardon Edward. - Elle l'appelait toujours ainsi et il avait renoncé à la contredire depuis longtemps

\- Allez viens. Il t'attends pour ta toilette.

\- Veux pas me laver.

\- Il le faut. Aller lève toi maintenant. - Il prit une voix plus sévère. Elle s'exécuta lentement, les mains toujours cachées dans son dos. - Que caches tu dans ton dos ?»

Penaude, elle sortit ses mains pour montrer un morceau de pain. Elle le regarda avec cet air innocent qui lui rappelait désagréablement Mary.

« Ce n'est pas bien de voler. Tu le sais ? Si tu as faim, il faut demander la permission.

\- Pardon Edward... »

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui en se mordant la lèvre. C'est là que Mr Hyde remarqua à quel point elle était débraillée. Elle ne portait pas de corset mais juste une espèce de chemise de corps déchirée au niveau de la poitrine qui laissait dévoiler un sein. La chemise était bien courte, s'arrêtant bien au dessus de genoux, montrant à la vue de tous, où plutôt à sa vue, ses jambes. Elle était pieds nus. Et couverte de farine.

« Je suis désolée Edward. Pardon. »

Elle était trop près. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et tenta de l'embrasser. Il recula aussitôt. Les yeux d'Antoinette se remplirent de larmes.

« Pardon Edward, je suis désolée ! Je t'aime ! S'il te plaît pardon ! »

Ses pleurs avaient quelque chose de déchirant. Encore troublé, Mr Hyde resta un moment sans rien dire avant d'enlever sa veste et de couvrir Antoinette avec.

« Viens suis moi. Maintenant il est vraiment temps d'aller te laver. »

Il n'avait parlé de l'incident à personne, même pas à Poole. Il était bien trop gêné pour ça. Sa façon de le regarder, de se mordre légèrement la lèvre, de s'approcher de lui… comme Mary. Mais Antoinette n'était pas Mary. Réprimant un sanglot, il se versa un verre de Syrah.

 **oOo**

Il n'avait pas revu Antoinette pendant deux semaines. Puis il l'avait croisée dehors. Elle était assise dans la neige, non loin de Poole. Elle jouait avec la neige, façonnant une sorte de château en compagnie de Hannah. Cette dernière poussa un cri de joie en le voyant. Il les salua et aller continuer sa promenade hivernale quand Poole se précipita vers lui.

« Monsieur le directeur, j'ai fait une découverte qui ne vas pas vous plaire. Ça concerne Jekyll. »

Le regard de Hyde s'assombrit. Comme toujours lorsqu'on invoquait le jardinier.

« Et qu'as tu découvert ?

\- Il a fabriqué une espèce d'arme, qui envoie des décharges électriques puissantes. Je l'ai vu le tester sur un patient. Et aussi sur les animaux de la ferme voisine. Je l'aie suivit comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

\- Et quel est le résultat de cette arme ? - Mr Hyde sentait qu'il n'allait pas apprécié la réponse

\- Des décharges électriques comme je vous l'ai dit. Capable d'assommer un homme de taille moyenne. Ou un bœuf. Un très gros bœuf. Je l'ai vu faire. »

Le sous-entendu était très clair. Si l'arme de Jekyll pouvait assommer un bœuf, alors elle pouvait l'assommer lui.

« Trouve son arme et ramène la moi. Mais ne le blesse pas lui. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le blesser.

\- Bien monsieur. »

Et Poole repartit rejoindre Antoinette et Hannah. Antoinette releva la tête et lui sourit en le voyant. Il lui rendit son sourire. C'était le même sourire que Mary. Sauf que ce n'était pas Mary.

Poole fouilla le laboratoire où Mr Hyde et parfois Jekyll effectuaient leurs recherches. Peut-être que l'arme était cachée ici. Dans sa poche, il avait une fiole contenant le sérum, au cas où. Il ouvrit un placard et fouilla parmi les notes et les flacons sans rien trouver.

« C'est ça que vous cherchez ? »

Il sursauta et se cogna la tête contre l'étagère. Jekyll se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un air arrogant qu'il ne lui connaissait pas sur le visage. Il tenait l'arme, le bâton dans sa main devant lui, comme un poignard. Poole se jeta sur lui. Et Jekyll enclencha l'arme. Il regarda l'assistant de Mr Hyde voler dans les airs et atterrir lourdement contre un mur, assommé. Bien, maintenant il était débarrassé de ce nuisible, il allait pouvoir continuer ses recherches… un cri déchira l'air. Et avant que Jekyll n'aie pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une femme s'était jetée sur lui. Antoinette la petite protégée de Poole. Déchaînée, une vraie furie, elle frappait et griffait Jekyll en hurlant comme une possédée. Il se débattit mais n'avais pas réalisé à quel point elle avait de la force. C'était comme si elle était possédée par une quelconque force surhumaine. Plus loin Poole émergea lentement de son coma. Le corps endoloris, il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer avant d'entendre des cris. Antoinette. Il se releva en vitesse pour découvrir sa petite Antoinette en pleine crise de démence, occupée à frapper et griffer Jekyll qui n'arrivait même pas à se défendre.

« Antoinette ça suffit. Arrête ! »

Mais elle continuait. Poole la ceintura, comme d'habitude et chantonna à son oreille. L'effet fut presque immédiat et elle arrêta de crier et de se débattre. Poole l'éloigna de Jekyll et allait de nouveau utiliser son arme. Pas assez vite. Poole l'intercepta et donna un coup de pieds pour l'éloigner de Jekyll qu'il immobilisa au sol avant de sortir la fiole pour lui faire avaler le sérum. Bientôt Mr Hyde se retrouva à la place de Jekyll, désorienté.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi Antoinette est-elle ici ?

\- C'est Jekyll monsieur. Il a utilisé son arme contre moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'Antoinette m'avait suivis alors elle s'est… déchaînée sur Jekyll. Que j'ai pu maîtriser après m'être réveillé. »

A côté de Poole, Antoinette pleurait. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Poole regardait Mr Hyde comme si il craignait qu'il ne se mette en colère pour avoir laissé Jekyll être blessé.

« Pardon Edward… je voulais pas te blesser ! »

Et elle se jeta dans la bras de Hyde. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, surpris. Puis il serra brièvement Antoinette dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas grave Antoinette. Ce n'est rien. »

Il pouvait sentir le parfum de ses cheveux. Le même que celui de Mary. Mais ce n'était pas Mary.

 **oOo**

Ce n'est pas Mary. Voilà ce que se répète depuis un peu plus d'un an Mr Hyde à chaque fois qu'il croise Antoinette. A chaque fois qu'elle lui sourit, qu'elle pleure, qu'elle le regarde il a l'impression de revoir Mary. Mais ce n'est pas Mary. Ce n'est qu'une pauvre folle, enfermée ici pour qui il a un semblant d'affection. C'est ce qu'il se répète à chaque fois qu'il bois un verre de Syrah pour oublier la vision du corps de Mary gisant sur les pavé, une flaque de sang formant une auréole macabre autour d'elle. Ce n'est pas Mary.

 **oOo**

A croire qu'elle le provoque. Il n'est pas Edward. Parfois elle le sait et l'appelle Mr Hyde. Mais la plupart du temps c'est Edward. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il sait à quel point un rien peut la contrarier. Parfois il la croise à moitié habillée et elle le frôle en riant, comme si elle jouait à un jeu. Quel jeu ? Un jeu auquel elle jouait avec Edward Rochester ? Au début il l'évite, troublé, gêné. Mais à présent il l'évite pour éviter de rentrer dans son jeu. Il a peur d'elle, de cet espèce de jeu, de folie qui émane d'elle. Il a peur de finir par la prendre pour Mary, tout comme elle le prend pour Edward.

Il s'enferme dans son bureau, prenant régulièrement du sérum pour garder Jekyll sous cape. Il ne sors que très rarement ces temps ci. C'est l'hiver, il neige. Pas besoin de jardinier quand il n' y a pas de fleurs.

 **oOo**

Il est occupé à lire un livre quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvre. Antoinette. Poole doit être saoul. Il peut difficilement lui en vouloir. A sa place lui aussi il boirait à n'en plus finir.

« Edward ? »

Il soupire et repose son livre.

« Antoinette, retourne dans ta chambre s'il te plaît. Tu ne dois pas être ici. »

Elle ne l'écoute pas. Elle referme la porte. Elle le regarde d'une drôle de manière tandis qu'elle contourne le bureau pour le rejoindre. Elle ne porte qu'une chemise de nuit qui ne cache pas grand-chose à son plus grand désarroi. Elle le fixe en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Antoinette, que veux-tu ?

\- Je te veux toi Edward. Tu me manques. »

Il se lève pour la repousser, gentiment mais fermement et la reconduire dans sa chambre. Il va falloir qu'il trouve une solution pour Poole, ça ne pas continuer comme ça. Mais elle pose une main sur son épaule et elle le repousse sur son siège. Il est surpris par la force qu'elle exerce sur lui tandis qu'elle s'installe sur ses genoux.

« Je t'en prit Edward »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure à son oreille. Presque un gémissement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il est désemparé. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il a peur. Il aimerait la repousser. C'est ce que son esprit lui dicte de faire. Mais pas son corps qui tremble. De quoi ?

Mary… non Antoinette pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne cherche pas à s'échapper. Il lui rends son baiser, brûlant. Elle entrouvre ses lèvres et sa langue vient caresser la sienne, lentement, comme les vagues qui viennent s'échouer sur la plage, comme une danse lascive. Il ne peut détacher ses lèvres des siennes, il n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si elles n'avaient attendu que ça. Il ferme les yeux.

D'une main Antoinette déboutonne le haut de sa chemise de nuit, laissant dévoiler sa poitrine, ses seins durcis par un plaisir naissant. Elle lui prends la main, l'autre se perd dans son épaisse chevelure brune et la pose sur un de ses seins. Il ne la retire pas. Sa peau est douce, malgré sa pâleur maladive. Mary a toujours eu la peau pâle. Un gémissement sort de sa gorge. Elle presse un peu plus ses hanches contre les siennes. Il se sent excité. Son sexe se durcit. Il s'apprête à retirer sa chemise à Mary pour la voir nue. Il ouvre les yeux. Non ce n'est pas Mary. C'est Antoinette. Il s'éloigne brusquement. Surprise, Antoinette tombe à la renverse. Il la rattrape avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Ses yeux noirs sont embués de larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ?

\- Je ne suis pas Edward... »

C'est la première fois qu'il prononce ces mots. La vérité frappe Antoinette. Elle se met à pleurer. Il craint qu'elle ne se mettre à hurler et à le frapper. Mais elle se rhabille et sort de la pièce en toute hâte, la tête basse.

Hyde regarde la porte un moment. Son corps tremble encore. De désir. Il s'en veut horriblement. Il n'aurait pas du. Il est le directeur, elle est la patiente. Il n'est pas comme les médecins que lui a décrit Poole, qui profitent de leur position pour violer des patientes et même des patients, jeunes ou non. A croire que la folie de l'asile les atteints d'une autre manière. Mais surtout il n'est pas Edward et elle n'est pas Mary.

 **oOo**

Il a réussi à l'éviter pendant un mois. Poole ne semble pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Heureusement pour lui. Parce que même si il est le directeur, il doute que Poole n'apprécie que sa précieuse petite Antoinette ne l'ai embrassé et surtout qu'il l'ai désirée.

C'est la fin de l'hiver. La neige fond doucement. Les fleurs bourgeonnent. Jekyll sort de temps en temps. Mr Hyde reste enfermé dans son bureau. Il ne supporte plus cet endroit. Il aimerait partir, mais pour aller où ? Il ne sait pas. Un endroit où il pourrait tout recommencer et surtout être libéré de Jekyll. L'idiot pense qu'il ne sait pas qu'il travaille sur un sérum capable de les séparer définitivement. Il le laisse croire et une fois qu'il seront séparés, il le tuera. Ce sera sa vengeance pour Mary.

 **oOo**

Hannah est morte. Une mauvaise pneumonie. Son corps malade n'y a pas résisté. L'enterrement a été discret. Poole et Antoinette étaient présents, ainsi que la cuisinière, la bibliothécaire et quelques patients avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié. Pas de larmes. Juste un profond vide. Plus de fleurs sur son bureau. Sous la fine pluie de printemps, Antoinette pleure. Sa posture droite lui rappelle Mary.

 **oOo**

Il a bu. Pas énormément comme Poole, mais assez pour avoir l'esprit légèrement embué. Aujourd'hui ça fait quatre ans que Mary est morte. Par la faute de Jekyll. Les souvenirs douloureux liés à cette nuit où ils avaient fait l'amour avec la promesse de se réveiller heureux le matin pour découvrir Mary morte remontent plus forts. Poole est partit il ne sait où. Il sait qu'il vaut mieux laisser son directeur seul en ce jour. Il part pleurer dans sa chambre. La douleur est trop forte pour qu'il la taise. Elle lui manque. Sa voix, son sourire, ses cheveux, son corps lui manquent. Mary toute entière lui manque. Son caractère doux mais courageux et anti-conformiste. C'est elle qui a pris les devants, qui l'a embrassé, qui l'a emmené dans sa chambre, qui s'est déshabillée la première. Ils avaient été maladroits tous les deux. Mais ils avaient été ensemble, plus que jamais en cet instant. Ils avaient gémis ensemble et s'étaient découverts ensemble. Et s'étaient réveillés seuls.

Oh Mary… qui étaient née dans une bonne famille, de qui on attendait à ce qu'elle soit douce et obéissante, qu'elle épouse un homme et qu'elle fonde une famille mais rien de plus. Et qui avait envoyé balayé toutes ces règles que la société victorienne régissait pour les femmes. Mary voulait être plus qu'une lady, plus qu'une épouse. Elle détestait que la société la fasse se sentir honteuse d'être une femme, de ressentir du plaisir et du désir, d'être passionnée. Il aurait tellement voulu vivre avec elle et l'aider à libérer de ce carcan victorien. Mais Mary gît six pieds sous terre à présent.

Il boit une longue gorgée de sérum pour que Jekyll ne revienne pas avant plusieurs heures, voir une journée. Lui seul à le droit de souffrir aujourd'hui. Puis il boit une autre gorgée de Syrah. La porte s'ouvre.

« Poole laissez moi, je vous pris. Laissez moi.

\- Edward ? »

Il se raidit. Antoinette. Toujours aussi débraillée. Mais bien coiffée aujourd'hui. Poole n'arrivera jamais à la rendre complètement présentable. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Il n'aimerait pas qu'elle ressemble à ces femmes aperçues à la soirée où il a rencontré Mary. Belles certes. Mais vides.

« Antoinette va-t'en s'il te plaît.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Edward ?

\- Non tout vas bien. Va t'en maintenant »

Il lui a parlé durement. Elle le regarde, peinée. Puis il réalise quelque chose.

« Comment est tu entrée dans ma chambre ?

\- J'ai volé ta clé ! »

Il fouille dans ses poches… elles n'y sont plus. Elle sont dans les mains d'Antoinette qui sourit malicieusement. Comme Mary.

« Antoinette… tu ne peux pas rester ici. Je… j'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Tu es triste ? Que ce passe t-il ? »

Il voudrait la repousser. Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne réponds pas et finis son verre. Il a très chaud d'un seul coup. L'alcool ou le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée ? Antoinette reste là, plantée comme un piquet à le regarder. Pourquoi ne pars t-elle pas ? Pourquoi reste-elle alors qu'il lui a demandé de partir. La petite sotte, la petite folle. En cet instant il la hait plus que tout, plus que Jekyll. Parce qu'elle ressemble à Mary. Pas physiquement, elle aussi brune que Mary est blonde. Il voudrait être seul. Ne le comprends elle donc pas ? Il voudrait se saouler et pleurer à sa guise, seul. Mais elle est là, avec son culot de ressembler à son amour perdu par sa manière d'agir, d'être.

« Edward…

\- JE NE SUIS PAS EDWARD ! VA T'EN ! LAISSE MOI ESPÈCE DE FOLLE ! VA T'EN ! »

Il a hurlé. Le verre qu'il tenait à la main vient se fracasser contre mur. Il s'effondre et pleure, le corps agité de sanglots. Antoinette se laisse tomber à côté de lui.

« Edward…

\- Je… ne… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulait pas crier. Je ne suis pas Edward.

\- Chut… Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là Edward. »

Elle répète ce nom. Ce nom maudit. Elle le répète plusieurs fois. Elle le prend dans ses bras et il se laisse bercer au son des « Edward ». L'esprit embué par l'alcool et le chagrin, il finit par relever la tête.

« Mary ?

\- Edward ? »

Deux questions sans réponses. Sans réfléchir il l'embrasse. Comme il l'avait embrassé dans son bureau il y a plusieurs semaines. Un peu brutalement même. Mais bientôt la langue de Mary… Antoinette vient l'apaiser. Il pose une main sur sa taille. Il a besoin de la toucher. Mary…

De petites mains viennent défaire sa cravate maladroitement. Il sent vulnérable avec son cou aussi à découvert. Mais Mary vient y planter des baiser, le mordiller doucement. Il baisse la tête en laissant échapper un gémissement. Qu'elle ne s'arrête pas. Pourtant elle le fait pour le regarder. Ses yeux noirs brillent d'excitation. Ils se lèvent tous les deux en se regardant comme deux inconnus. Ils le sont d'une certaine manière. Lentement il la regarde défaire sa chemise qui tombe lentement à ses pieds. Elle est entièrement nue. Un peu maigrichonne. Quelques cicatrices marbrent son corps. Elle cache son sexe d'une mains tandis que l'autre joue avec une mèche de cheveux. Elle s'approche de lui et finis par baisser ses deux bras le long du corps. Il l'observe un moment avant de lui tourner autour pour découvrir. Sa main s'attarde sur ses seins qui de dressent à son contact, sur ses épaules, su son dos, sur ses fesses. Lui fait de nouveau face. Il retire sa veste. Déboutonne sa chemise qui tombe avec un bruit sourd au sol. Il déboucle sa ceinture et déboutonne son pantalon. Il se baisse pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il est à présent entièrement nu lui aussi, le sexe gonflé par le désir. Mary se mordille les lèvres. Ce geste lui provoque des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle part aussi à sa découverte. Ses mains s'attardent longtemps sur son torse pour aller caresser son dos, ses fesses et enfin son sexe, d'une main un peu plus hésitante. Il prend son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser encore une fois. C'est comme si il recevait une décharge électrique. Elle colle son corps contre le sien et il passe une main sous ses fesses pour la soulever. Il recule jusqu'à son lit sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Il a besoin de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de sentir son souffle haletant contre lui. Puis c'est à son tour de prendre possession de sa gorge. Il dessine la ligne de la mâchoire avec sa langue, sous les gémissements de plaisir de cette dernière. La température de la pièce monte de plus en plus. Son cœur bat trop vite. Mary. Son nom sort de sa bouche malgré lui, prononcé telle une prière, un souhait. Pour seule réponse un soupir et un « Edward ». Elle se cambre alors qu'il descend pour embrasser ses seins aux pointes durcies. Sa bouche s'en empare d'un, sa main de l'autre. Sa main tremble, son corps tremble. Le sien ? Où celui de Mary ?

Un autre gémissement sort de la bouche de cette dernière. Elle s'allonge sur le lit, la respiration saccadée. Sa main reste sur le sein tandis que sa bouche descends encore et encore, embrassant des parcelles de peau blanche pour finir par arriver à la toison brune. Un frisson parcours son corps et il pose sa langue sur les lèvres humides de l'intimité de son amante. Ses cuisses s'écartent un peu plus tandis qu'il joue avec le bouton de chair qui lui arrache de petits cris, des « Edward » qui prolongent encore et encore les baisers et coups de langue. Hyde pose ses mains sur les cuisses et les caresse, appréciant le contact de la peau, douce malgré les quelques cicatrices qu'il peut sentir. Un autre gémissement et il relève la tête. Elle lui sourit avant de se relever. Ses yeux noirs brillent comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. C'est à son tour. La bouche de Mary trouve rapidement ce qu'elle cherche. Elle se referme sur son sexe en érection et joue de sa langue de ses lèvres. Il agrippe les draps et jette la tête en arrière. Une chaleur immense lui parcours les reins. Un feu immense, qui lui brûle son âme, son être pour le pêcheur qu'il est. Il pose une main sur ses épaules pour l'éloigner parce qu'il ne veut pas que ça se finisse maintenant. Il voudrait que ça ne se termine jamais. Il s'empare à nouveau de sa bouche et s'allonge sur elle, frottant son sexe contre ses cuisses, embrassant, caressant chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il ne veut pas oublier. Il ne veut pas oublier Mary, il ne veut pas oublier l'amour qu'il lui porte. Elle non plus ne veut pas oublier Edward, elle ne veut pas oublier son imposante carrure, sa voix et sa mine sombre. _Edward_. Elle gémit son nom. _Mon amour_. _Edward_. Je t'aime. _Mary_. Des râles, des soupirs. Elle porte deux doigts au lèvres d'Edward qui gémit avant de les embrasser, de les lécher. Elle se mordille la lèvre parce qu'elle sait à quel point Edward adore ça. Elle lui fait face. Il ferme les yeux alors qu'elle lui mordille l'oreille puis le cou pour y laisser une marque. Il est à elle, elle est à lui.

Edward et Mary.

Elle se soulève un peu alors qu'il la serre dans ses bras et que ses lèvres se posent sur ses seins. Il approche son sexe du sien. Il la pénètre un peu. Deux gémissement simultanés s'échappent de leur gorges. Elle ondule son bassin lentement et il l'imite. Les soupirs, les râles et les gémissements se mêlent avec les Edward, les Mary, les Je t'aime et les Mon amour. Il accélère la cadence. Le feu se propage, tel un incendie incontrôlable. Ses mains s'enfoncent dans les cheveux, dans la peau. Elle enfonce ses ongles dans son dos pour y laisser de profondes marques de griffes et quelques gouttes de sang. Puis le feu s'éteint doucement. Les soupirs viennent clôturer la nuit. Ils continuent de s'embrasser et de se toucher encore avant de s'assoupir.

Pas pour très longtemps. Des sanglots se font à nouveau entendre. Et aucun d'eux ne peut consoler l'autre. Car ils viennent tous les deux de réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et surtout qu'aucun d'eux n'est Edward ou Mary.

Antoinette s'est rhabillée et elle est partie en courant, sans un regard pour lui. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Hyde cherche son verre un moment avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait brisé contre un mur. Il finit la bouteille au goulot. Debout devant son miroir il contemple les marques laissées par Antoinette et non Mary sur sa peau. Il pourra les cacher demain mais elle, comment fera-t-elle ?

Il se sent minable. Minable d'avoir céder, de s'être laissé allé. D'avoir été aussi faible que Jekyll. D'avoir aimé, d'avoir désiré une femme qui n'est pas Mary. Aucune ne sera jamais Mary. Mary est morte.

 **oOo**

 **Retour au temps présent**

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures au chevet d'Antoinette. La fièvre baissait. Ça aurait pu être bon signe si ça ne signifiait pas que la température de son corps baissait aussi. Ils n'entendaient plus sa respiration. Comme Hannah auparavant, c'était une pneumonie qui en était la cause. Et ils n'avaient pas réussi à la soigner. Ils lui tenaient tous les deux la mains en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Poole lui chantait des chansons qu'elle aimait bien. Mr Hyde lui récitait des poèmes qu'elle appréciait. Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche et dans un murmure à peine audible prononça :

« Edward »

Et ce fut la fin.

 **oOo**

Elle fut enterré à côté de la tombe d'Hannah. Couverte de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, celle d'Antoinette était couverte de fleur violettes.

Hyde resta un moment devant sa tombe, confus. Il cru voir le nom de Mary sur la pierre tombale. Mais c'était celui d'Antoinette. Il n'avait même pas une tombe sur laquelle se recueillir. Il s'éloigna finalement, en se promettant une chose : celle de faire payer les monstres responsables de la mort de Mary. Jekyll et Rumplestilskin. Il n'était pas le monstre dans l'histoire. Il n'était que la victime d'une cruelle expérience.

Mais l'histoire avait besoin d'un monstre et l'avait désigné comme tel. Et bien si s'était ainsi, il allait leur montrer quel genre de monstre il pouvait être.

* * *

Alors verdict ?

Pfiouff... j'avoue n'avoir jamais autant écrit et surtout pas des scènes de lemon comme celles là !

Bon alors ce n'est pas joyeux du tout c'est même glauque je vous l'accorde parce que Mr Hyde et Antoinette finissent par se confondre avec leurs amour perdus. Mais j'aime bien torturer mes personnages, je suis une grosse sadique ^^

Sinon vous auraient sans doute reconnu les références à _American Horror Story: Asylum_ avec les personnages de Sister Jude et Pepper (Au passage : Sainte Rita est la patronne des causes désespérées. Un hasard ? Noooon, jamais avec moi.)

Une référence à _l'Exorciste_ , le roman de W.P Blatty et film de William Friedkin.

Une autre à _Psychose_ de Hitchcock

Une autre à _Lolita_ de Nabokov, Avec la première phrase du roman : _"Lolita, lumière de ma vie. Feu de mes reins. Mon pêché. Mon âme."_

Sinon je me suis faite une petite playlist pour écrire cet OS, en particulier les scènes de lemon :

\- _Bloody Mary_ , Lady Gaga

\- _Je t'aime moi non plus_ , Serge Gainsbourg

\- _The Initials B.B_ , Serge Gainsbourg

\- _I'd love to change the Word_ , Jetta

\- _Lolita_ , Lana del Rey

\- _Blue Jeans_ , Lana del Rey

\- _Summertime Sdaness,_ Lana Del Rey

\- _Love Crime_ , Siouxsie Sioux

N'hésitez pas à me poster une review ! A bientôt ! ^^


End file.
